Weirdmageddon - Stopped?
by FriedCuccoLady
Summary: Just a oneshot about my two OP OC's passing by and stopping world's destruction:D don't need to know them to read, hope you like it x) also, slight Mabel/OC, made on the go, because she's so funny messing around like that:D (i mean, that's a part of her character, couldn't do without it;])


**Three days remain.**

 **No, seriously, it's just three days until the grand finale and since the things here are happening before it, i decided to publish it before it too:P but why three days? that's a reference to something i'll leave guessing to you:D**

 **A/N:**

 **about the OCs of mine- they are from a story i've been writing long long time ago, and is actually on a long terminated hiatus(unless i decide to go back to it... in a lot of years, the least), which means it's not relevant, so any important information about them will be given to you in this chapter:P**

 **Disclaimer: what belongs to me, belongs to me and what doesn't- doesn't, easy right?:D**

* * *

The world was surrounded by red flames and dense smoke. The firmament was invisible, hidden behind a thick barrier of dark grey and orange clouds. It seemed as if it was on fire. The only thing that seemed odd in this background was a four-armed star-like crack in the world's canopy. It was spewing out fire and demons as if the gate directly to hell had been opened right in the sky. They were devastating buildings, plants and almost everything in sight and even bringing to life new monsters out of any material possible. There was a fish with long thin legs and a madman's smile, a man's head with an arm growing out of its top, and even giant parts of a human body, like feet wandering around, or flying eyeballs with bat wings. There was also a pyramid hovering high above in the middle of the rampaging chaos.

And amongst it all two individuals surveyed the scene, one standing, one floating, but both feeling equally out of place.

"Why are we here again?" The one to ask was a young, adolescent boy with black messy hair that formed into an unruly haystack on his head. He was wearing straight black pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt. He felt as if he was sucked into some sort of a nightmare world, though he wouldn't be surprised if he actually had been. His eyes were scanning everything casually, omitting the "person" next to him.

His companion was a demon that left his true form in the Underground world. And here, instead, it appeared as a face suspended in the air- only his vicious eyes and his mouth stretched into a scornful smile were visible. A dark mist-like matter surrounding his form gave him a ghostly appearance. He, on the other hand, was searching for something, so he took a moment before replying.

"Just wanted to visit my old pal and check how he's doing, but seeing as he's already wreaking havoc..." He left the sentence hanging, knowing there was no need to finish it.

"It's not how the end of the world is supposed to look like, is it?" the boy asked, already knowing the answer and what it had to do with them.

"No, it's not," the demon answered thoughtfully.

"That's ENOUGH!" A cracking, squeaky yell took their attention off their conversation and onto something not that far away, only in a different direction.

"Speak of the devil" the spectre said with a satisfied grin as they headed towards the voice's source.

In the middle of what seemed to have once been a town's centre, was a gathering of monsters with a yellow flying triangle as their leader. They were facing a little boy with a thick book in hand, standing in front of a devastated city hall building. He was visibly scared, trying to bravely stand up to a might far more powerful than himself. The flying weirdo with one eye and top hat was cruelly mocking him with its strange voice.

"You think, YOU can stop me? Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got," it provoked growing itself a third arm, because one was already occupied holding something gold. Its free hands turned into balls and it took a fighting stance, daring the child to meet him in a fistfight.

"I... Uh... I... Um..." The boy couldn't find any words and tried looking into his book, shining an ultraviolet light on its pages. The evil triangle grew impatient and copied his trembling voice for another reason to ridicule him.

"Do it, kid! Do some brilliant thing that takes me down, right now. What do you got, Pine Tree? Everyone's waiting. Do it!" During the opponent's speech the kid was getting more and more frustrated about being laughed at in front of all those monsters, about not knowing what to do and feeling helpless, and about everything he has been through because of that creature. He finally lost it and jumped at the yellow triangle trying to at least desperately punch his only eye.

"BILL!" he shouted before some invisible force field shielding the demon's eye reflected his strike and sent him flying with double the force with only a tree to stop him. He fell to the ground unable to stand up from the stunning hit. The monsters only laughed at his failure.

But the boy wasn't done yet. On his knees he tried to reach the books that flew out of his backpack during his short flight and roll, but before he could get to the closest one, it flew farther away from his reach and, along with the others, hovered over to Bill.

"That's right. Don't be a hero, kid. This is what happens to heroes in my world." After saying this he shook the gold statuette, and then quickly incinerated the three books, as they still seemed pretty important even if the kid didn't find in them any way to defeat him.

"No!" the boy shouted as he watched the books being eaten by flames. "The journals!" -They must have been quite valuable to him.

"Not much of a threat now, are you?" The demon decided to continue bullying him even if just out of pure cruelty. "Now, can anyone remind me why we came here?" He turned away from the kid, no longer seeing him as a threat.

But as he turned, his one and only eye went so wide that if it went a little more, it would probably fall out. Being too focused on tormenting the child, he couldn't notice that the monsters, that were with him, were disappearing one after another. Only two of them were left, 8-Ball and Pyronica. Not only was this strange thing happening, but the random creatures roaming about were also decreasing in number. Meanwhile madness bubbles disappeared altogether along with the smoke and fire. What's even worse, the crack in the sky was a little bit smaller!

"To get weird?" answered the green monster, unsure of what was happening around them, especially when his feet stopped touching the ground, and he flew right into the portal to go back the way he came. The pink demoness looked up at her leader with slight confusion and distress. The yellow triangular demon started turning red.

"What?! Is there anyone to explain this to me?!" he shouted, making the female monster flinch as if she put the blame on herself.

"Of course," a voice, not exactly pleasant to hear, answered his question casually as if he was asking for the weather, but Bill recognized it, and his anger suddenly diminished. He turned his eye to look at the face hanging above the ground at the edge of the clearing. He knew too well that disgusting smile. He would have grimaced if he had a mouth himself.

"Well, well, WELL," he spat in the form of a greeting. "If it isn't my favourite Shadow-of-its-own-shadow, Vile. How were the borderlands treating you?" He shortened the distance between himself and the newcomer, while, in the moment he took his eye off her, Pyronica shared 8-Ball's fate.

"Pretty well. Even better compared to you," the other demon said, his smile not wavering for a moment.

"Tell me, why would you just come here to destroy my plans?" Bill was still a bit frustrated, but he wouldn't take it out on this low creature. Instead, he tried acting like a gentleman again.

"Because I don't want the world to end now," Vile said clearly like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but with a vague meaning.

"Oh? And when, in your opinion, should it happen?" That good-for-nothing excuse of a demon was getting on his nerves, but that's how they always were, so he would tolerate it for now.

"I don't know, maybe... in five years?" As his interlocutor was saying this, he glanced to the side, where there was something Bill didn't notice until he followed his gaze. There was a pair of darkness-like black eyes that blankly stared into him, causing him to suddenly feel sick for a moment.

"Ohh! What is this new puppet of yours?" he exclaimed, faking excitement after the strange feeling left him, and he looked at the boy from head to toe. He could be a little older than Pine Tree, but he doubted he was in any way similar to that kid. He waved in front of the boy's eyes, but, to his surprise, got no reaction. "And he's not working, doesn't it worry you?" he commented as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"No, it's nothing of your concern. Actually he's too focused on repairing the world you destroyed. You're not that important." He again spoke casually watching the anger piling up in the yellow triangle with satisfaction. As if to confirm his words, the giant pyramid above their heads dissolved into nothing.

"Not of MY concern? Let's see about that!" He sounded even more enraged, rubbing his hands together and focusing his eye on the unresponsive kid as if he was going to try something.

"If you're thinking of going into his head, I don't advise that. There's just no way you can get through the loads of security systems I invented for the likes of you, so I'm just saving your time." Vile sighed, pretending that the long speech wore him out.

"Since when do you have so much power?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"Well, acknowledging that will do nothing for you since I have it already, and besides ... you were too engrossed in the Dreamland to notice a large source of pure energy passing by right under your nose."

"That's Mindscape, you ignorant fool. And don't think I'll believe the load of rubbish you're throwing my way." He crossed his arms.

"My, now it looks a lot better!" The other demon ignored him, motioning around with a hand made out of claws that appeared out of nowhere and disappeared soon after. What Bill saw after following with his eye didn't fall to his liking.

Their surroundings were much cleaner and greener now, almost every affliction he brought upon this place gone, replaced by new or renewed versions of each thing destroyed. It looked like the Weirdmageddon hadn't happened at all! Hell, even all the people he imprisoned were here. Maybe confused, true, but with no harm whatsoever, except for probably memory loss, this he could see. Everything he worked for, everything he waited so long to happen stopped by some random appearance of his old acquaintance and his lunatic puppet. It infuriated him so much, he didn't know if he could handle himself if he didn't rip something apart and that puppet seemed like the best choice...

"I wouldn't be dwelling too much if I were you," his just new enemy stated, pointing up. When his eye looked up too, he frowned. On the now clear blue sky was the gate to his dimension, but it was quickly abating. Too quickly in his opinion.

"You now have the physical form, don't you? So if it disappears without you there, you'll lose your power, you know that, right?" Vile grinned widely, showing off his sharp teeth. It really was an utmost disgusting smile, but it wasn't what infuriated him this time. That crazy savage diverted his attention and used someone else to do his work. It was just unfair that Bill had to do everything himself. He couldn't possibly control every situation, but he would get his revenge, even if it was the end for now.

"Ok, you win now, due to the moment of surprise, but don't think I won't have my eye on you," he admitted his defeat still trying to control his anger and leave with some style. "I will be back."

"Yeah, yeah, but not in the next few years. And what about all that stupid stuff about reality and holograms you always say? 'Buy gold,'" he intoned at the end, making a mockery out of Bill's favourite motto. "Bye!" he shouted as the portal closed with the last thing visible- the one eye glaring at him hatefully. "Now, that was fun. But we couldn't let him end the world now, could we?" he commented, not exactly to the boy, but rubbing his black hair with his clawed hands that, again, appeared out of nowhere. The youth only winced in pain and quickly grabbed his head as if a sudden headache ailed him.

"W-what was this about?" a small and scared voice called out to them. It was the boy they saw with Bill earlier, the one called Pine Tree. He was observing everything that happened with mixed feelings, but consisting mostly of fright and admiration. He knew he was a witness to something out of the ordinary. First, the Weirdmageddon, second, its abrupt stop. He couldn't believe that two strangers that were not of this town and, probably literally appeared out of nowhere, stopped Bill's destructive force. Just like that; just like a snap of two fingers. He was amazed, because they stopped the uncontrollable evil power, but at the same time scared, because they had to be even more powerful. He couldn't possibly imagine there would be something to best Bill like that, so he carefully approached them after the crack closed. He also wondered what happened to the rift, because he doubted it would vanish without a trace. Speaking of which, where did everything that didn't go to that other dimension disappear to? Regardless, he was glad that it all ended and had the chance to end well.

Just like that, the world was back to normal again. The people around started to get out of their confusion, trying to explain some weird occurences to themselves. Everything seemed like back to reality from a terrible nightmare, but the little kid also wanted to make sure Bill wouldn't come back.

"I'll leave this to you. I can't handle children," the demon whispered not that quietly and disappeared, leaving nothing exactly out of the ordinary. Without his weird appearance everything looked just like a normal town. The black haired boy looked up at the one in front of him.

"Some good old demon-buddies' fight?" he offered shrugging. "But ... there's something you're missing," he continued with a frown and looked into a different direction, searching for something. Before Pine Tree could ask anything else his attention was caught by a sudden coughing fit that added to the background noises. The person that was previously made out of gold was waking up.

"Grunkle Ford!" the little boy exclaimed surprised and bewildered, refraining from jumping at the man and hugging him, but the said person was still a bit confused and didn't answer him. What would you expect from someone being recently turned back from gold? And for the cap-wearing boy the situation couldn't get any better, could it?

"Here." The calm voice of the teenager brought him back to reality again. When he looked in the indicated direction, he saw a large ball quickly making its way towards them. It stopped in front of him and when it did, it burst like a bubble, revealing a girl identical to him, his twin. He caught her before she fell to the ground. She too seemed to need a moment to finally wake up.

"M-Mabel?" He couldn't believe his own eyes, everything just got a LOT better. At some point of the Weirdmageddon he thought he would never find her again, but here she was alive and well. He had been searching for her for two days, hoping she wouldn't be that mad when she woke up. He was about to acknowledge that now as the sleepiness started to leave her.

"Dipper?" she lisped slightly confused. "You won't believe how crazy and bizarre the dream I just had was!" she exclaimed eager to tell him right here and now.

"You can tell me later, for now I'm just glad you're alright" He hugged her before letting her go.

"Why?" she didn't know what he meant, because she didn't even know that the end of the world came to pass.

"That's what I would also like to know. What happened?" This voice belonged to the elder man that either just recovered or waited a moment for the twins to greet each other before speaking up. Dipper turned to his Grunkle with a grin.

"You won't believe it." He turned around to look at someone else, but to his surprise the mysterious boy was lying on the ground unconscious. Whatever the reason, the kid turned back to his family. "Great Uncle Ford, could we take him to the Shack? I have like a million questions to ask him." He beamed as if he couldn't wait to hear those answers.

* * *

Because Stan refused to let them into the living room, since they would "interrupt his show marathon" they had to take the unconscious boy to the empty room upstairs which Soos once found as a secret room. It was supposed to be his break room, but he didn't have a chance to move in yet, due to the numerous happenings around the Shack recently, so they took advantage of that and dusted off some furniture there.

Speaking of which, it wasn't a normal day for them all, even the building had that feeling about it. When they got back, Grunkle Stan seemed glued to the television, not keen on telling them anything, snapping at them whenever they asked. It was also a day without work, so Wendy and Soos were nowhere to be seen. But what a day it was.

On their way back, Mabel was doing most of the talking, because the two others had to carry the boy all the way home. She was telling them about an amazing dream she had where she could have all her desires fulfilled and how real it was. Dipper was kind of glad, because she seemed oblivious to their argument before, not mad at him at all. Maybe it was thanks to that dream? He was still going to apologize to her, and make things clear. They were asking her about the things before she started dreaming, but she couldn't remember much or didn't want to say them aloud. She vaguely recalled Blendin and that weird orb with strange liquid inside. They explained to her what it was and what happened after it shattered. She was listening to them with bewilderment about how Bill appeared and started the world's end and how everything was hopeless.

When Ford also admitted he couldn't remember much, Dipper informed him he had been turned into gold. It was at that point when Dipper had to do the talking and for him it wasn't as trivial as it was for Mabel. He tried to tell them everything he witnessed the best he could comprehend it. It wasn't an easy task, especially when the strangers appeared everything seemed to lack logic. That's why, he told them, he wanted to get that information from one of the culprits. And then they approached the Shack.

When Stanford left the kids alone, saying something about checking on the structure, if any damage was done to it, and on his brother, Mabel started openly staring at the boy, while Dipper took off his backpack, feeling it was weirdly heavy.

"Hey, Dipper. Don't you think he's terribly cute?" his sister breathed in and giggled. _There she goes again,_ he thought that his sister's gonna have another crush on another random guy. He turned around to see what she meant and frowned. He wasn't just cute. He actually looked like a girl, which was the problem. That, along with his sickly pale skin. _Poor guy, must've been through a lot because of that,_ he thought. He himself looked kinda wimpy, so he could relate. He frowned even more when he saw what his twin was doing.

"Oh my goodness, just like a doll! Poke, poke!" she stated amazed, poking the unconscious boy's cheek.

"Mabel, stop it. I don't think you'd want to wake up with someone poking your face," he stated with disbelief and sighed. She didn't seem to listen to him until she completely froze with her hand in the middle of a poke. She turned to him with slight surprise.

"Dipper ... I think there's something wrong with his teeth." She turned around again and began her investigation.

"Wait!" her brother called to stop her, but as she lifted the kid's upper lip they both froze. He had fangs, much longer than any of theirs or of a normal human.

"Ohh! A vampire!" Mabel almost shouted, overly excited, but the boy didn't wake up yet. She let go of him and shot up, covering her mouth, which, as Dipper could see, was formed into a wide grin. "I can't! I have to grab something sweet or I'll explode!" She stormed out of the room, and her twin could hear her running around the whole house. He sighed and returned to his backpack.

To his surprise, the strange weight was the three journals that somehow made it back safely to the sack. He stared at them for a moment, not believing his eyes, because he knew he saw them burning, so how? He glanced to the boy. If he was behind it, then he would probably tell them. He looked back to the books and opened them, thinking _might as well check on him._ He read, though most of the information was already known by him:

 _"Vampires, creatures of the night (probably safe during day), appearing mostly in the woods. They look human, but they have longer fangs, some might even have wings or transform into bat-like form. They are considered dangerous due to their attacks on normal men, or sometimes animals, and because of their tendency to drink blood. Weakness: pure silver or aspen, but if their eyes turn red there might be no help or escape."_

"Who are you?" The voice startled him, making him jump slightly. He turned to see a pair of empty black eyes boring into his own. He blinked to refocus, put the journal down and approached the other kid. The latter was sitting cross-legged in the armchair they put him on, waiting for his answer.

"Hi! I'm Dipper and I just happened to see how you stopped the world from destruction," he blatantly said.

"Oh, this." He spoke quietly as if it was something he didn't want to talk about. It wasn't an expected reaction. He also started looking around the room to recognize his surroundings.

"Then..." Dipper decided to try something else, "where are you from?" The boy looked back at him.

"It depends on what you mean ... and where are we now?" he asked instead, making the younger boy confused. He didn't know where he was?

"We're in Gravity Falls, Oregon," he answered truthfully.

"In US? Then I'm from Europe." He spoke so calmly and quietly it was puzzling.

"Guess who's back!" The loud voice of his sister made them both jump. She, on the other hand, froze on the spot seeing the boy now awake. "And you didn't call me?" she whispered to her sibling with pretended resentment. Though she quickly approached the boy. "Hi! I'm Mabel. May I ask for your name?" she asked casually which was rather strange.

"It's James. Nice to meet you," he greeted her, not bothered about her behaviour.

"Oh! You know what I'm tied to?" she exclaimed elated, taking his hand into hers. "To the bond. James' bond!" she answered before he could, shaking his hand fervently. He looked surprised, but smiled.

"Good one." Dipper only sighed. There go his answers, but the stranger looked at him questioningly, which made him a little more motivated to ask.

"Mabel, don't you want to know how he stopped Bill?" His sister looked at him regretfully, but answered.

"Alright, but one more question." She turned to James again. "How old are you?" she asked with sparks in her eyes.

"Um... fifteen?" he answered not exactly sure, but Mabel didn't seem to notice that. Dipper, however, did.

"We're almost thirteen!" she nearly yelled again with a grin. Then she became serious. "Dipper seems to have some questions for you, but you can say if you don't want to answer them".

"I don't mind." He shrugged then turned to the twin brother.

"Well..." Dipper wondered trying to recall his first question, or the one that could be the first, "for starters, who was that other thing with you, I don't know, was it a demon? They seemed to know each other with Bill, and his name was something like V-"

"Don't!" James exclaimed loudly, covering Dipper's mouth to prevent him from saying the word. When the twin stopped, he lowered his hands. "Sorry, but if he hears you saying his name, he'll have total control over you, and that's way worse than Bill's. Besides you never know if he isn't listening somewhere nearby," he said this as he looked around. "But you can call him as I do, Shade, so better remember that."

"Alright." Dipper answered previously surprised by the boy's reaction, but now recovered.

"Going back to your question," he continued, again with a calm and collected voice as if nothing happened, "he indeed is a demon, but I don't know how they knew each other, and I didn't even know about Bill before, but from their conversation you could conclude they knew each other from Hell somewhere in the past, because neither of them now resides there."

"That seems right," the brown haired boy admitted slowly nodding his head. "Now, how did you manage to stop Bill and reverse what he did?" The black-haired teen took a moment to think about the question before replying.

"I can do almost anything with my will power, as long as it's in Shade's interest. If he didn't care what happened with the world due to Weirdmageddon then I wouldn't be able to stop it, but as he didn't want it to happen now, he let me. I hate seeing people being hurt, so he also let me save them and make your town return to its previous state, for a price though." The last inclusion he muttered to himself, so they weren't sure if they heard him right.

"So you have some sort of a power?" Mabel asked interested, her curiosity making her speak.

"Dunno. I come from a world where you can have access to a certain sort of power after you connect with ghosts. That person is called a shaman, but it seems to work differently with demons. I assume I'm borrowing some of Shade's power." He again shrugged as if he wasn't sure about it himself.

"Or is it because you're a vampire?" she speculated probably too straightforwardly, because he seemed taken aback by it, lowering his head.

"No, that's got nothing to do with it..." he muttered, so they barely heard him.

"Are you dangerous?" she continued, unfazed by his reaction. He lifted his head again to look at her seriously.

"No, at least not for you. I mean, if I was, I would've already attacked you by now." He spoke as if it was something he disliked talking about, and it probably was. Dipper noticed some sort of hurt in his eyes, but was also annoyed that Mabel took his questioning off track.

"So you don't take advantage of your vampireness, so you can do things most people can't and make use or profit of it?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Who would do that?" the vampire asked instead. "It's a terrible curse, one I'm stuck with for the rest of my life." He shook his head slightly looking out the window.

"Great, how do we get information out of him now?" the younger twin whispered angrily.

"I can still answer your questions. I mean, it's better not to think about it." he spoke still not looking at them. "By the way, what is this place?"

"It's our great uncles' house in which we're staying for the summer, the Mystery Shack!" Mabel answered enthusiastically to which he only nodded, still looking outside.

"Ok," Dipper tried to take it from where he was interrupted, "so Bill disappeared, but will he return? Because he won't go down without thinking about how to come back."

"Not for now." The interrogated took a moment to think. "He has the same way of returning as he did before. Without that portal he can't come back from there, so if you don't help him here as someone before, he might not come at all."

"That seems reassuring, but there still might be people that will try and summon him," Dipper said truthfully and James nodded agreeing. "Also, why did he go back to the portal without fighting back? He could've stayed and tried to defeat you two."

"That's easy. Because he took the physical form. He was dependent on the portal itself, so if it closed it would leave him in the physical body but without the power from his dimension. Being a creature that existed between dimensions, he could use that power to his will, but after he gained a form of this world, he needed the portal to keep on going."

"So it turned out to be his weakness," the boy said, glad to know this. "Another thing, the portal was created by a rift. What happened to it? It couldn't just disappear, because it would take at least a form of a dark liquid-like matter..." He was fiddling with his hands, trying to indicate the size of the ball the rift was previously in until he abruptly stopped when he noticed the stranger staring at him with dim eyes. He felt like it was darkness looking at him. He didn't know what it meant until the other one spoke.

"I kind of... absorbed it."

"You did what?!" Dipper couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, at least it's safer than in any glass orb you'd find." The black-haired boy shrugged.

"But you can't absorb something like that! It's impossible!" Dipper argued still not believing. Mabel, on the other hand, couldn't believe seeing him so engrossed in conversation with someone stranger to them.

"Maybe you can, but you don't know. Or maybe you can if you're me," he said calmly. Dipper again looked into the blackness in front of him. It could even be the rift, who knows, but there was definitely more to the boy than it seemed. He tried to calm down and later ask Ford of that possibility.

"Alright, let's say you're telling the truth, but what would you gain from doing this?"

"Nothing. It was part of the price he wanted from me to save this town," he said again quietly, but loud enough so they could hear. Maybe he didn't want someone else to hear.

"Price?" Mabel whispered with small fright to match the mood.

"Yeah, if I want to do something good he lets me under this condition. But ... could we change the topic, because we might call him out."

"Alright," Dipper submitted not really wanting to meet that other demon again. He had enough problems with one already to want another one join the party. "Then, how'd you know about Mabel and found her and brought her back?"

"I knew about it all from Bill's mind. When you're reversing someone else's actions, you sort of acknowledge things like that, so it was easy to know about her and find her. The rest to do was bring her back, cancel his creation known as Prison Bubble and refresh her memory about reality." As he said this, he avoided their gazes for some reason.

"So you did something to my head?" the girl asked grinning at him.

"Nothing bad really." He smiled to assure her but she giggled in return.

"Let's take you for word then," Dipper said hoping it was as he said, "but what about-?"

"Kids, come for dinner!" one of their grunkles called from downstairs.

"Alright!" Mabel called back then grabbed the vampire's hand and pulled him up to go with her. "Let's not make the food wait!" she exclaimed passionately. Her brother only shook his head and followed them.

With the unfinished Weirdmageddon or the end of the world's crisis as a special occasion, their uncles decided to go out of their way and make something suitable for dinner. So they ordered pizza. And during that king's feast, the twins were telling their caretakers what they had learned from the stranger. Speaking of which, he wasn't that keen on talking, except for when being asked, but they didn't mind since the two were overly excited to tell everything. Well, not exactly everything but most of it. It was difficult for one to stay quiet if the other one was talking, so the adults had to calm them down a few times. It wasn't Dipper's fault that his sister often made things up and mixed them so they turned into a different story. And it wasn't Mabel's fault that her brother could make everything seem so boring.

After the conversations ended so did the dinner. Mabel happily rushed out to show her new friend some of her favourite things, but he pulled on her arm before she could get on the stairs. She suddenly felt very anxious.

"Thanks for taking care of me, but I should be going now." He spoke calmly, a little sadly. Dipper walked into the hall.

"You're welcome, but will I ever see you again?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I dunno, but probably not in the next few years if the world won't be ending here." He shrugged smiling to lighten up her mood a little. He then turned to her brother. "Thanks to you too. It was nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"It should actually be me thanking you for stopping the world's destruction." The younger boy grinned. The older smiled back and left. They watched him disappear in the woods. Just for a moment though, Dipper thought, he saw light fading around the teen, but when he blinked, he was nowhere in sight anymore. He turned back to his sister.

"I'm asking you, because you met other vampires before." The question was to redirect her thoughts. "Are they like that?"

"No, um... he was completely different actually," she admitted still, not moving her head away.

"But hey, you're not going to summon Bill just to meet this guy again, are you?" he asked jokingly.

"Sheesh, of course not!" She then laughed the way she always did, when saying something but planning otherwise. "The last one to the TV is a green nacho!" she shouted then rushed back, with her brother in tow.

* * *

 **So, anybody seen "Between the Pines"?xP**

 **Anyways, there's still something you NEED to know, before you leave. Big, great, huge (i dunno:/ *brings forth a giant bag with enormous words*) Thanks! to my dear and great friend, HylianHarmony (if you know a little about Zelda, you should check her profile, because she has there some really awesome stories:) i mean, like, REALLY awesome:D), who beta-read the story and helped me edit it and polish it, so it's better than it would have been if i decided to publish without it being beta'ed xD (meaning, what happens with my other story/ies xD) and seriously, i think, she did more work than me actually- all the small mistakes, big mistakes, mispunctuation and stuff:/ Thanks!^v^**

 **and thank you, dear Reader, for reading:) hope you liked it and see you 'round:) (also, you can write in case of any questions:])**

 **PS: any information regarding the last episode is unknown to me, so i don't know what of what i made up is true or not, so you shouldn't consider certain things as spoilers:]**


End file.
